The Strangest, Weirdiest Fanfic You'll Ever Read
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: An April Fools story.


**I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The sun rose from the horizon, it shined over the lawn of a floating Loud house. On the front lawn Charles the dog with a chicken head was singing at the sunrise.

Lincoln rose out of his bed, on his face was a thick beard, and he was wearing pajamas made out of balloons.

Lincoln put his horse hand on his chin as he thought that something was off today. He shrugs it of and gets out of his bed that was the size as toy car, around him his room walls were flashing, his dresser had a face and was dancing, his toys were moving, and Homer Simpson was singing in his poster.

He opens his diamond door to the hallway, the hallway had a water carpet, poke a dotted walls, and a plant that was watering itself.

His sisters also came out Lori who had a purple shirt, short hair, and a tattoo of a octopus on her shoulder, Leni with a lab coat and notebook, Luna with long hair, blouse, long skirt, and a flute, Luan with no braces, in a business suit, and a phone, Lynn with a shirt with Pac-Man on it, and video game controller in her hand, Lucy with blond hair, eyes showing, pink shirt and pants, and holding a doll, Lana was all nice and clean, while Lola was messy and threw mud in her face, Lisa wearing lots a friendship bracelets, and a wide smile, and finally Lilly was flying around the hallway like a superhero.

"Morning guys."

"Moring Linc." Lori said with a pose.

"Greetings younger brother." Leni greeted without looking up from notebook.

"Good morning dear brother." Luna waved.

Luan holds her phone aside, "Morning Lincoln." Luan put the phone back to her mouth and spoke sharply into it.

"Hey Lincoln about a game of Smash Bros." Lynn challenged.

"Or a tea party." Lucy suggested.

"I'm in." Lana offered with a wide grin.

"EW! Tea parties are lame, lets go play in the dumpster." Lola said.

Lisa hands Lincoln a bracelet. "Here's a bracelet for the greatest brother ever." Lisa said.

"Goo, Goo." Lilly simply stated before flying out the window to fight crime.

"Guys do you feel like something weird is going on?" Lincoln asked.

They all shook their heads. "No."

"Hmm, I guess its just me then." Lincoln shrugged.

"Well I gotta use the John." Lynn suddenly stated. The door then opens and the toilet came out with a panic face, "NO NOT AGAIN!" It screamed before it ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"Dang it! Not again!" Lynn stated before she went in pursuit of the runaway toilet.

Lynn Sr's voice then rang out from the kitchen. "Kids breakfast!"

"OH BOY!" They all shouted, they then teleported into the kitchen. There they say saw a stage with Rita in a show girl outfit is in front of it, "Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you the greatest cook in the world! LYNN SENIOR!"

Fireworks and confetti then shot out of cannons as the red curtain rose up. On the stage Lynn Sr. looked at his kids with a smile before he started dancing like Pennywise did in IT. He then jumped off the stage and raised his hand out like some magic guy, with a flash of lighting food appeared on the table.

"That was awesome dad!" Lori stated.

"Thanks honey, I love doing performances during breakfast."

Lynn Jr. then comes in all panting and sweaty, "The toilet got away." She panted heavily.

"Great now we need a new one." Lori stated.

"I could invent one that doesn't run." Leni said as she scribbled on her notebook.

"Or you could use my bucket." Lola added.

"Your disgusting Lola!" Lana stated in disgust.

"Guys don't fight! You need keep your bond together." Lisa said with tears.

Luna patted her head, "Don't worry love, I got this." Luna then begins to play a beautiful melody on her flute.

Lynn perks up at the melody, "That sounds like a song in The Legends of Zelda."

"No Barney I want robots! Not puppets!" Luan shouted in her phone.

Just then a very muscular Clyde crashed right through the back door. Upon seeing Clyde Lori got a nosebleed, "Cl-Cl-CLYDE!" She then faints, Clyde took her no mind as he wasn't interested in her.

"Hey Clyde is that a new shirt?" Lincoln asked.

"Why yes Lincoln, thanks for noticing." Clyde replied with a smile. He then motions him to follow as it was time for school, Lincoln waved goodbye to his family and headed out, once they were out of sight Lori regain consciousness. "Oh my head."

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde entered their upside down classroom and took their seats on their bubblegum chairs. Mrs. Johnson then comes riding in on a big monster truck; she hops out and lands perfectly on her chocolate bar made desk.

"Alright class, can anyone tell me what's the most boring place in the world?"

Cookie raised her foot, "School."

"That's right! Class dismissed." Mrs. Johnson flips back into her truck and drove it right through the wall. The children along with the others poured out of the school, although Lincoln was the last one due to him thinking that today seemed weird.

* * *

When he got home he found all his sisters on the couch with Lori listening to rap music on her headphones, Leni studying something green and slimy, Luna playing her flute, Luan doing paper work, Lynn playing a video game, Lucy playing dolls with Lana, Lola making mud pies, Lisa making more friendship bracelets, and Lilly was counting millions of dollars due to her saving the day.

Lynn looks up from her game to address Lincoln, "Hey bro! How about a round of Mario Kart!"

"No thanks." Lincoln decline, "I don't like video games." Lincoln then went wide eyed. "Wait a minute that's what's off about today!"'

Luna looks over at him in concern, "What do you mean Lincoln."

"I mean look at us were acting weird, and I got a horse's hooved for hand." Lincoln stated as he held it up.

"Lincoln we always acted like this." Leni stated.

"No we don't Leni. Our world is suddenly really strange."

"Don't think your being dramatic." Lori replied.

Just then Kool-aid Man burst through the wall startling all of them, "OH YEAH!"

Now with anger showing on his face Lincoln turns to the readers. "Okay enough is enough! This is the very last straw! Who is doing to us! Who made us and our world weird! WHO ARE YOU HMM!"

They all stopped moving.

On a computer that was making this Fanfic. I let out a few laughs as I look at it, I then turn away from the computer and look at the readers.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! Isn't I stinker!" I raise my eyebrows up and down.

The End


End file.
